


Beyond a Typical Student/Teacher Relationship

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Infidelity, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione maybe a professor, but she's also a dirty slut.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond a Typical Student/Teacher Relationship

"Open wide, slut." He ordered in his husky voice.

She obeyed, leaning forward, letting his cock slide into her mouth and down her throat. She'd clenched her fists, wishing he hadn't handcuffed her. But they liked it this way. It made everything so much more exciting.

"Oooh, yeah. Suck it, bitch." He moaned, grasping her hair, controlling her movements.

She sucked harder and faster now. All she wanted was to taste his hot spunk sliding down her raw throat.

"Fuck…" He gasped as he pounded her throat, his cock hitting the back of her mouth with every thrust forward.

Without warning, cum flowed from his dick and into her mouth. She greedily excepted the offering, swallowing every drop.

He finally pulled away and lifted her chin. She automatically opened her mouth wide, showing him that she had swallowed all of it. "Good, slut." He grinned. He helped her off her knees, giving her a quick, hard spank before unlocking the handcuffs. "So, when shall we meet again, Professor Weasley?"

Hermione smiled wickedly at him, casting a charm, her robes appeared back on her body, no sign of her recent encounter. "Oh, same time, tomorrow, Mr. Lupin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
